Apocalypse
by zeltronica
Summary: A young woman approaches Genma with a classified job offer that comes with a too good to be true salary- I am not super good with summaries so I will let you read the story. "Pop's don't ya think that offer is a lil' too good to be true?"  Ranma-chan


**~I do not own the rights to Ranma1/2 or Resident Evil or even the characters within except maybe my own.~**

**Ranma is free too go as soon as this work is over with though she may not leave the same don't worry she is a trained professional and has access too the best mental health officials if she finds herself in need. I would also like to note this will be going more along the Resident Evil game event's, will have some R.E. Movie momenta as well which will be properly fitted as well such as Project Alice (She was never in the game but is a very interesting character and felt would be a great asset too this story. (Also I remind you since Ranma and her companions were never apart of the game things will go a little differently in where the settings take place and may even be a little out of character.)**

**I would also like to note I have revamped this chapter and combined it into one chapter so if you wish to enjoy the changes you may go read through it again or not as it is purely cosmetic and nothing has been changed but grammar and punctuation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Apocalypse ½<strong>

_-You're all going to die down here-_

_-Red Queen-_

**Prologue:**

**Confidential Report**

**Subject:**

**The events leading to the incident at Raccoon City.**

At the beginning of the twenty-first century, the Umbrella Corporation has become the largest commercial entity in the United States. Nine out of every ten homes contain its products. Its political and financial influence is felt everywhere. In public it is the world's leading supplier of computer technology, medical products, and health care. Unknown even to its own employees, however, its massive profits are generated by military technology, genetic experimentation, and viral weaponry.

**Date: July 16****th****, 1998**

**Nerima, Japan**

It was a rather hot day for the residents of Nerima, the wind seemingly nonexistent, with very few roaming clouds. The sounds of summer could be made out as water parks were in use; the sounds of traffic could be made out in the distance. Birds flew overhead or bathed in whatever water source they could find. Furinkan High School was closed to the majority of its students, with the exception of its summer school programs for those students who had catching up to do in order to pass to the next grade or for the overachievers who felt they needed to stay one step ahead in the game when it came to their education.

The Tendo estate, one of the more well-known residences in the area, was a rather large property with a wall that surrounded its perimeter, a large house of feudal design and a rather large dojo that sat at the rear of the house to the far right of the back yard that was also of feudal design. A small koi pond sat off towards the middle left of the backyard as well. On the back porch sat two individuals. The first was a male wearing red and black Chinese clothing, his hair done back in a pigtail. The other was a female whose hair was dark blue and cut short at the shoulders; she wore a yellow dress with a blue bow tied around the waist at her back.

Ranma sighed to himself in boredom. "Damn, it's hot today," he complained while fanning himself with a blue handheld fan.

"Well, it's your fault, baka. If you hadn't broken the air conditioner, we could be inside instead of out here baking," Akane jabbed while also fanning herself with a similar handheld fan that was red.

Ranma frowned, turning a sideways glance towards his fiancée. "Hey now, tomboy, don't go accusin' me of your mistakes…I told you to check the filter first. Instead you turned it on and it broke."

"_My_ mistakes? It was your job to check the filter…and as I recall, you said you had just cleaned it. So I turned it on and it died! This is _so_ your fault, Ranma," Akane countered, glaring dangerously at her fiancé.

Feeling frustrated, Ranma signed once again. "Fine-"

"Ranma!" Genma called, interrupting his son as he charged out the back door. He immediately grabbed the raven-haired boy by his shirt and tossed him towards the koi pond.

Managing to right himself, Ranma landed short of the koi pond and spun around to face his father. "What, you wanna spar, ol' man? I mean, it's a little hot, don't you think?" he asked, closing his fan and placing it in his right pants pocket.

"It's never too hot to train, boy! You of all people should know that by now, Ranma. Prepare yourself!" Genma called, taking on one of his casual stances.

Ranma cracked his neck a couple of times, narrowing his gaze on his father, while also slipping into a casual stance of his own. "Have it your way, ol' man. I'm ready whenever you are," he called in a calm, collected tone.

Meanwhile, the sound of the doorbell rang out a few times. Finally on the fifth ring, the door was answered by the eldest Tendo sister, Kasumi. She stood 5'4" with long brown hair adorned by a white bow, her eyes also a chocolate brown; she wore an old house dress with a white apron. "Hello. May I help you?" she asked in greeting.

A young Japanese woman in her mid-thirties stood at the doorway, her eyes an emerald color and her straight raven-black hair shining. She wore a red two-piece woman's business suit and in her right hand was a black briefcase with a lock on either side of the handle. "Hello. Mrs. Saotome, I presume?" asked, looking to Kasumi expectantly.

Kasumi raised a hand up slightly. "Oh, no…I'm not Mrs. Saotome. I'm Tendo Kasumi. Auntie Saotome won't be back until tomorrow," she kindly answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, is Mr. Saotome here, perhaps?" the young woman probed once again.

Feeling a slight chill go up her spine, Kasumi gave a slightly skeptical look at the woman to whom she was speaking. "Yes, he is here, I believe. Would you like me to get him for you, Miss?"

"Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Ito Kameko. If you could please get him for me, I would very much appreciate it," Kameko stated in a kind tone.

Kasumi gave a cheerful smile. "I'll be right back," she replied, shutting the door before heading towards the rear of the home. A few moments later she was at the back door, giving her youngest sister a warm smile before calling out in a pleasant tone, "Mr. Saotome, you have a visitor at the front door."

"Thanks, Kasumi, be right there!" Genma called back from his spot just at the foot of the koi pond as he dodged his son's dropkick and headed for the house. Meanwhile, Ranma splashed down onto his (now her) back at the bottom of the koi pond, water rising then falling just as quickly.

Ranma growled, scrambling to her feet and charging after her father. "Get back here, Ol' Man! This ain't over!" she called out in anger due both to her father leaving mid-spar and the sudden change of gender.

**Job opportunity**

Kameko waited patiently outside the door of the Tendo residence, casually turning her left wrist to check her watch just as the door opened again and a tall, chubby, bald individual in a white gi stepped out of the house. "Saotome Genma?" she asked.

"I am Saotome Genma. Can I help you, ma'am?" Genma asked, looking the woman over.

Kameko gave a false smile. "Hello, Saotome-san. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Ito Kameko and I have come on behalf of my employ-" she started to say as a feminine shout interrupted her.

"You think you can just leave in the middle of our spar? I don't think so!" a young redhead shouted while charging in, her hand held for a palm strike. Her father sidestepped the strike while kicking the redhead's right leg, at which point the raven-haired woman just barely stepped out of the way of the strike. That left Ranma to fall off the porch flat onto her face with a rough thud.

"Sorry about that. My _daughter_ can be high-strung at times," Genma said with a nervous chuckle, his eyes half-lidded.

From her prone position, Ranma glared over her shoulder. "Why, you…" she growled out.

"It's no problem, Mr. Saotome. I have a daughter myself…she can be a handful. Where was I?" Kameko paused a moment, collecting her thoughts. "Oh, yes. I was sent by my employer to offer you a job. Would you be interested?"

Genma thought on the woman's offer a moment while keeping an eye on his son-turned-daughter, who was getting back to her feet. "What would the job entail. if you don't mind me askin'?"

"I'm afraid that is classified information, Mr. Saotome…though if you accept the job, you will be made privy upon arrival at the job site," Kameko explained in a rather blunt tone.

Genma considered her response, deciding to ask yet another question. "Well, can you at least tell me what the pay would be like?"

"How does one million in U.S. currency sound to you, Mr. Saotome?" Kameko probed, fully well aware of the Saotome patriarch's greed. _'Come on, you know you can't say no,' _she thought while maintaining a straight face.

Genma's eyes widened. _'One million U.S. dollars…is that what my ears just heard or am I hallucinating?' _he asked himself before speaking. "Did y-you just say o-one m-million dollars?" he asked between stutters.

_'Got him,' _Kameko thought happily as she answered. "Yes, Mr. Saotome. If you accept the position, you will receive one million U.S. dollars upon completion of the job. In the meantime, my employers will pay for you and your daughter's flight if you should wish to bring her along. They will also pay for all your expenses, including hotel fees, food and other expenditures up and until you finish the job. So, would you be interested, Mr. Saotome?"

Genma thought hard on the woman's words. Ranma eyed the woman skeptically while also considering what she had just heard. _'That's a lot of money…plus any food, and "other expenditures"…which, knowing Pops, would run up higher than the money they're offering. Sounds too good to be true,' _she thought to herself. "Hey, Pops," she called with some concern.

"I'll take it. When do we leave?" Genma asked excitedly, ignoring his child's attempt to gain his attention.

Kameko gave a pleasant smile. "Would tomorrow around noon be fine with you, Mr. Saotome?"

Ranma started to speak up when her father placed his hand over her mouth. "That would be great, Ito-sama," he said with a bow.

"Very well, Saotome-san. I will have a car sent for you and your daughter at twelve o'clock sharp," Kameko said as she turned to leave, a triumphant smirk to her lips as she walked away.

Ranma watched the woman's retreating form as her father finally removed his hand from her mouth. "Pops…don't you think that offer is a lil' too good ta be true?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, boy. But if there's even a chance I can get my hands on a million U.S., I have to take it," Genma stated firmly. _'With that money, I could pay my debts…and buy everything I could possibly want!' _he thought greedily as he turned and headed back inside the house.

**Date: July 17****th****, 1998**

**Air trip…**

A day later at ten thousand feet, a midnight-black charter jet departed Japan. Its passengers consisted of three individuals: Genma, his son-turned-daughter Ranma, and an unnamed man whose blond hair was slicked back. He wore a black t-shirt, his pants were a black cargo design, and in his right ear was a white wired earpiece. The trio were headed for Raccoon City, an industrialized urban area located in the American Midwest which had a population of 100,000. On the outskirts of the city stood the Arklay Forest and mountains that were frequented by nature-loving hikers and campers.

Ranma glanced casually out the window, getting a view of the right wing of the plane while also watching the land below. She could make out cars that looked like tiny toys and people who looked like ants. _'This is so much better than swimming the ocean,' _she noted, eating some of the peanuts she had brought with her. Turning from the window, she looked at her sleeping father momentarily before turning to the only other occupant besides her father, the pilot and the co-pilot. "Excuse me, but where is this flight headin', if you don't mind me askin'?" she asked the unnamed passenger.

"Raccoon City," the man simply stated in a gruff tone.

Ranma considered this new piece of information. "Raccoon City, huh. Sounds like some American town, then?" she probed once more.

"That is correct. Look, little girl, I don't like chatting very much. So with that said, save your questions until we arrive," the gentleman replied in an annoyed tone.

Ranma gritted her teeth, wanting to retort against the "little girl" remark. However, she kept her cool, knowing this job was important to her old man and might help her mother in getting the house she had always wanted. Ranma herself couldn't care less, as she was just as comfortable living on the road with a tent, a campfire, a lake or river for fishing, and mountains for training.

**Later that evening**

Some six hours later, Ranma stood at the window of her and her father's room at the Arklay Hotel, watching dully as the traffic drove by on the street below. Their hotel room was on the tenth floor, consisting of two beds, a 32-inch television, a bathroom with a shower and bath combination, and a counter with a sink and coffeemaker.

"Pops, do I have ta go to a boarding school? I mean, c'mon…I can't go to school as a girl. 'Sides that, they sprung this on us at the last minute and you're just gonna let them toss me in some damn all-girls' school? Don't you think that's just a bit off?" Ranma complained, turning away from the window while crumpling up a note. She found her father watching television.

Genma flipped through the channels with the remote, turning a glance to his child. "Not really, Ranma. They do things differently than we do in Japan. It really can't be helped." Pausing for breath, he continued. "I don't like you being in that form any more than you do, but sometimes we all have to make sacrifices for the greater good. Anyway, they would arrest me for not putting you in school, and you know that," he calmly explained. _'That, and with you out of the way I can do this job effectively without distractions. It's perfect!' _he thought to himself, retrieving the can of imported sake from which he had been drinking. Taking in the last of its contents, he then tossed it expertly into the small tan trashcan by the bathroom door.

"'Sometimes we all make sacrifices for the greater good,'" Ranma mocked under her breath. Walking over to her bed, she lay down on it to take a nap. Closing her eyes, she sighed a frustrated breath. _'Figures…so much for doing some sightseeing. Gonna be stuck in school, in a _girls' dormitory_ of all places. And no chance of being a guy at all 'cause of Pops's stupid job, which he can't tell me anything about. This sucks…maybe I'd've been better off at home eating one of Akane's cooking experiments,' _she thought in frustration. Her internal alarm bells kept screaming to her that something just wasn't right, but at the moment she didn't know just what it was that made her feel that way.

Genma looked over to his son-turned-daughter's now resting form. "Look, boy. I'll make it up to you after all this is said and done. You have my word," he called. However, the redhead didn't speak up. Instead, she just lay there, ignoring his words.

Later that night, Ranma got out of bed and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She then went about stripping off her clothes, tossing them into a laundry bag she had hung up on the drying rack. Turning from that, she eyed the bath/shower combo a moment. _'Weird…no drain for rinsing yourself. Guess they actually climb into the bath and do both at once over here,' _she thought to herself while studying the knobs for hot and cold, as well as the knob in the middle for choosing between a shower or bath. Finally turning the cold water on a little bit and the hot water on half way, she waited a moment before entering the shower. Closing the curtain, she proceeded to bathe. Once the water was hot enough, her form changed: her breasts flattened out into a chiseled chest, her muscles became more prominent, her (now his) hair color changed from red to black, her deep blue eyes changed to to a steel gray, and her height rose from 4'8" to 5'3" all in an instant. "Damn, it feels great to be a guy," he told himself for the umpteenth time, as he liked to remind himself he wasn't really a girl.

The spray of the shower soothed his muscles while he thought on the news of him going to a boarding school. An image came to mind of him in girl form wearing black knee-high socks, black flats, a black skirt, a white blouse, with a black jacket with a red tie, and, most horrifying of all, frilly female undergarments. The idea caused him to shiver. _'No way am I gonna let Pops send me to some boarding school as a girl. Absolutely no way in hell!' _he assured himself. Turning around, he let the hot water soothe his muscular back before he finally turned the water off. He pushed the curtain to the wall, reached over to grab one of the two hotel towels that were hung up on the rack and began drying himself off as he stepped out of the shower. With that done, he left the bathroom and went over to his travel pack to retrieve a fresh white tank top and a pair of yellow and green boxers. Putting then on, he finally headed over to his bed for some much-needed sleep. He stopped only momentarily to glare at his father, who was on the bed closest to the room's entrance, before climbing onto the bed and slipping under the covers. Closing his eyes, he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**The following morning**

Genma woke up early, sitting up and stretching before reaching over to grab his glasses from the end table. Putting them on, he let out a small yawn before getting out of bed. While turning his gaze over to the window, he walked over and opened up the blinds. He noted it was just barely sunlight. "Alright, Ranma, get up. You need to get ready for school," he called casually over his shoulder.

"I wanna sleep," Ranma murmured inaudibly under the blanket, rolling over.

Shaking his head, Genma turned from the window and walked over to his son's bed. "Wake up, boy! You need to get up if you want breakfast before you have to go to the school," he called once again as he walked into the bathroom, grabbing the small ice bucket and filling it with cold water from the sink.

Ranma opened one eye, hearing the sound of running water. He then sat up and pushed the blanket off of himself quickly just as his father stepped back into the room, holding the bucket in a ready position. "Don't splash me, Pops! I'm up…I'm up," he repeated in a gruff tone.

"Well, get dressed so we can go eat, boy," Genma replied, setting the bucket of water down on the floor before walking over to his traveling pack to grab his shaving supplies.

Ranma nodded as he walked over to his pack, retrieving his red silk shirt and black silk pants. Putting them on, he quickly fastened the gold ties on his shirt.

A few minutes later, Genma finished his shaving and took the white hand towel from its rack. Wiping the excess shaving cream off his face, he picked up the ice bucket and brought it over to his son. Ranma grimaced as he took the bucket and walked over to the sink. Pouring its contents over his head, he made sure to keep it from pouring on his (now her) clothes. Switching to cursed form, she tied her drawstring tighter so her pants wouldn't fall off.

"You are _so_ going to owe me for this, ol' man," Ranma stated, setting the ice bucket down on the counter as she then walked over and opened the hotel room door. Stepping into her black kung fu slippers, she then moved out into the main hall. Genma didn't answer as he followed suit, shutting the door behind him after making sure he had the room's key card in his pocket. He and his son-turned-daughter made their way towards the dining room.

The hotel's dining room was a rather spacious hall with several circular table set up, each with four chairs surrounding them. Ranma and her father found themselves a table while other patrons were in the midst of their conversations with one another. A rather short and thick waitress approached the Japanese father and daughter. She was dressed in a uniform that had the name of the hotel embroidered across the left breast of her blouse, and on the right side was a nametag that read "Lisa Drake." Her blonde hair was topped by a blue beret.

"Hello, welcome to the dining hall of the Arklay Mountain Hotel and Resort. What might you like to drink, sir?" the waitress asked sweetly.

Genma picked up the menu, leafing through its pages before finally finding the drink page. "How about some coffee, please," he requested in a kind tone, using unbroken English.

"And you, miss?" the waitress asked of the redhead while writing down Genma's request.

Ranma didn't bother to look at her menu before ordering. "Just get me sweet tea, please," she replied gruffly in Japanese, as she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Um, what is she asking for, sir?" the waitress asked with a confused expression.

Genma gave his child a glare for a moment that surprisingly was missed by the waitress. "She wants a sweet tea. She doesn't speak very much English. I am sorry about that," he apologized.

"No problem. I'll have your drinks out shortly," the waitress replied before heading back to the kitchen to get their order.

After the woman walked away, Genma shook his head. "Ranma, not all these people speak our language. You do know English, so please use it when talking to the Americans," he chided.

"Whatever, old man," Ranma said in English, rolling her eyes before glancing over the menu for possible meal choices.

Genma shook his head, his eyes narrowing on his son-turned-daughter. "Don't 'whatever' me, boy! Show some respect," he scolded in a cold, whispered tone.

Ranma opened her mouth to retort, lowering the menu. However, the voice of their waitress interrupted her train of thought. "Have you decided on what you would like for breakfast, sir?" the waitress asked while placing their drinks on her tray onto the table in front them.

"I would like the house special, please, with extra white gravy…and could I trade out the toast for breadsticks instead?" Genma asked, looking up from his menu.

The waitress jotted down the bald martial artist's order while offhandedly answering his request. "Yes, sir, we can get you fresh breadsticks instead of the toast. Is there anything else you're interested in, sir?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"No, that should do it for me," Genma kindly replied, closing his menu as he made sure his son-turned-daughter was focusing her attention on the menu. While the waitress was focused solely on the redhead, the elder Saotome quickly reached into his pocket and retrieved a small blue vial. He then opened the cap and poured its contents into Ranma's sweet tea. Once finished, he quickly placed the vial back into his pocket.

Meanwhile, the waitress had turned her attention to the younger Saotome, who looked a little agitated at best. "And you, miss? What would you like?"

"Not sure. There are a lot of good choices…um, what would you suggest?" Ranma asked as she calmed her temper while scanning her menu.

The waitress looked to the young Japanese girl, studying her for a moment. _'So, Miss Grouch can speak English after all.' _"For you, miss, might I suggest the caesar salad with blue ranch for an appetizer? And for the main course, I recommend scrambled eggs with sirloin steak tips sautéed with fresh grilled mushrooms and onions with a side of hash browns and mashed potatoes with your choice of white and or brown gravy."

Ranma shut her menu, her mouth watering as she took in the description she'd just been given. "Yes, I'll take that with white gravy, please!" she exclaimed in a somewhat excited tone, as if her temper had gone away instantly with the flip of a switch.

Listening to the music over the restaurant's PA system, Ranma sipped on her tea as she looked to her father. "Pops…you know what, forget it," she stated, setting her left elbow on the table while resting her chin in the palm of her hand. _'Ain't like it's negotiable…and this ain't the place to be sparrin',' _she thought in frustration.

Genma eyed his child a moment, noting she had a rather tense aura about her. "Spit it out, boy. What is it you want to say?"

"Nothin', Pop…ain't like you care for my opinion, anyway," Ranma deadpanned while glancing randomly around the restaurant.

Genma sighed to himself frustratedly as he glanced over his son's female form. Her expression reminded him of his wife, whom he could read like a book. He knew when she was sad, happy, angry or even depressed. He mostly preferred his son be in his birth form, because as a boy he couldn't always read when Ranma was troubled. Genma preferred it that way, but since that was not his child's current form, he knew for a fact that his son-turned-daughter was depressed and angry. _'Damn it, why did you have to have such a resemblance to your mother?' _he thought wearily, while at the same time sipping his drink. "Dammit, Ranma talk to me. For crying out loud, what's bothering you now, boy?" he asked in hopes to defuse a potential future conflict.

"Oh, _now_ your interested in what I think, Pops? Well, think about it. You drag me off on this business trip, and at the last minute they tell you to enroll me in a boarding school when we arrive…I mean, we ain't Americans, Pops. I shouldn't have to go ta school here. 'Sides, school at home is closed for vacation," Ranma stated harshly, while narrowing an icy glare on her old man.

Genma shook his head a moment. "Now hold on a moment, boy! You didn't have to come on this trip. I offered for you to stay home, and you said, 'No, I wanna get away from things for a bit,' so here we both are. You decided to go with me of your own free will, so in fact I didn't drag you here at all," he replied in a cool but truthful tone.

"Fine, so I agreed to come of my own free will. But still, Pops, why should I have to go to school here? I mean, we're just here for that job and won't be here very long," Ranma argued in a calmer tone, though her glare stayed.

Genma shrugged his shoulders. "Look, Ranma, I don't really know how long we are going to be here…and besides that, I have already told you they do things differently here. You should just try to make the best of the situation as I've taught you," he stated, while catching sight of the waitress bringing a platter of food over to their table. Lisa soon approached their table with a smile, setting the martial artists' food on the table. Giving them a small bow, she then returned to the kitchen to retrieve an order for one of her other customers.

Once both Ranma and her father said a short prayer, they immediately dug into their food with gusto. The meal disappeared in a matter of seconds, which seemed inhuman to anyone who had actually been watching. After they'd finished, both father and daughter stood up from their table and walked over to the register to pay the bill and tip with the card Genma's employer had given them. Having paid for the meal, they headed back to their room.

"Alright, Ranma, your ride should be here soon. Get ready," Genma said simply while walking over to the sink to start the coffeemaker.

Ranma leaned against the door, her gaze set on the room's other occupant. "Pops, I ain't going to this school and that's final," she stated in a half-way calm tone.

"You _are_ going to this school and that is final. Do you understand me, boy?" Genma instructed in a stern tone, using the coffee pot to fill the machine with water. Once done, he set it on its burner and turned the machine on, its power light glowing red. He then turned to face his son-turned-daughter.

Ranma growled, pushing off the wall as she took two menacing steps towards her father, her fists clenched. "Only way I'm going to that school is if you make me, and I doubt you can do it…so there."

"If that's how you feel, then so be it, Ranma. I won't hold back," Genma simply stated as he prepared a battle stance of his own.

Ranma shifted into her own fighting stance as well. "That's just the way I like it. Bring it on, ol' man!" she called loudly, her voice echoing off the walls.

This was the way both of them settled their disputes. If Ranma was going to be going to a boarding school she, wouldn't go without a fight. Genma, being the father he was, would always let his child have a chance to dispute things. It would warm his heart to see the fire in the young teen's eyes as s/he was confident that s/he could win.

Both martial artists stood apart from each other, locked in a staring contest that seemed to go on for eternity. Genma looked up to the clock ever so slightly, a smirk crossing his lips. _'Any time now,' _he told himself.

Ranma shook her head as her vision became slightly hazy. She ignored it, however, as she charged forth and threw the first strike. Genma raised his right forearm to block it, while at the same time with his left fist he threw a haymaker strike that the redhead barely dodged. Ranma leaped back clumsily, falling to the ground but somehow managing to correct herself. She stood up, falling into her fighting stance once again.

"C'mon, boy, is that the best you can do?" Genma called as he watched his son-turned-daughter's sluggish movements.

Ranma gritted her teeth, as she was now seeing triple. "What did you do to me, ol' man?"

"I did what I had to do," Genma replied in a calm tone, a grin crossing his lips as he approached Ranma so he could catch her when she finally dropped.

Ranma stumbled a moment, consciousness trying to leave her. She growled, charging her father with all she had. Raising her right foot, she caught the Saotome patriarch in the stomach and sent him flying back against the wall, where he left an indention. Ranma then shuffled closer, feeling satisfied as she heard the groans of her father. "Looks like I don't gotta go to school after all…so suck on _that_, ol' man," she slurred before dropping to the floor with a thud, blackness overtaking her as she finally succumbed to her father's sleeping agent.

Genma stood back up slowly, walking over and picking up the sleeping bundle. Placing Ranma on her bed, he then went to his son-turned-daughter's pack and retrieved anything he thought his child might need for his/her new living arrangements. As he was doing so, he heard a knock at the door. Genma walked over and opened the door to find two older American women, one with blonde hair and the other with red hair, both dressed in black women's pantsuits and wearing black shades.

"Good morning, Mr. Saotome. I am Elizabeth Benet and this is Morgan Frazier. We are here to transport your daughter to the boarding school. Is she ready to go?" the redhead asked in a rather sweet tone.

Genma gave a nod, handing his child's pack to the blonde-haired woman. He then walked over and picked up his sleeping son-turned-daughter, carrying her over to the door. "Ranma was so exhausted she fell asleep. If you'd like, I can carry her to the car," he offered.

"No, that is quite alright. I'll take it from here," Elizabeth stated as she took the unconscious girl into her arms.

After a brief talk, both women made their way towards the car with their sleeping cargo, while Genma shut the door and walked over to have some coffee as he awaited his ride that would take him to the job site.

Carrying their bundle, the two women finally arrived in the parking lot. They quickly crossed the distance to a black sport utility vehicle, its windows tinted black and tires shining as if they were brand new, and its rims a gleaming chrome. "Can you believe it? We didn't have to work for it at all. The target was already asleep when we arrived," Elizabeth stated in mild disbelief as she opened the rear passenger door and set the sleeping redhead down in the back seat before shutting the door again.

Morgan shook her head as she took her place in the front passenger seat of the vehicle, while her partner got in on the driver's side. "Honestly, I had hoped for a scuffle. I hear the bitch back there is a challenge."

"Well, it's water under the bridge. Let's just deliver the target quickly. I don't want to be there when she wakes up," Elizabeth said calmly. _'"Challenge," she says. Judging by the report of what all she's been seen doing in her home country, that's very much an understatement,' _she noted to herself as she placed the key into the SUV's ignition. Starting the engine, she then set the vehicle into drive and headed for their destination.

**Date:July 24****th****, 1998**

**Raccoon City**

Raccoon City Hospital, one of the many branches of Umbrella's main research facility, used its cover as a public hospital to help the town's population with its large medical and nursing staff. It was also grounds for some of the lower-security bioresearch that wasn't done inside the Hive, which was located below Raccoon City's sewer systems. A rather large twelve-story building, each floor of the hospital was lined with large windows that allowed patients and staff to look out onto the city. Its main entrance was a wide, automated, glass double door. One floor below the lobby were two sterile labs, where Umbrella researchers conducted some of their experiments. One of the rooms was occupied by staff, all dressed in lab attire, and a red-haired female lying on an examining table and connected to countless tubes. She was covered by a paper gown, and machinery hummed and beeped all around her.

One of the female scientists looked over her notes before turning her attention to one of her counterparts. "This is absolutely amazing…she's definitely bonding with the virus on a cellular level, unlike the patients that came before her. No doubt about it, Birkin was right about sending for the girl."

"Indeed, she's remarkable…and unlike most of the early experiments, she has remained quite human," the second scientist stated while he walked over to the examining table and looked over the redhead, who to him looked quite beautiful. _'It's too bad such a pretty thing as you should suffer this fate,' _he thought with pity.

The female scientist contemplated another issue. "Still, this condition she has with hot water is astonishing…I have never seen anything like it. A girl who can transform into a _man_ with the touch of hot water and back again with cold water? It's mind-boggling."

"It _is_ quite interesting, I'll admit, but since it has not inhibited our work in any way, I see no real need to study it at this time. Besides, we are on a tight schedule as it is," the male scientist stated as he jotted down some more notes.

Thirty minutes later, as the scientists continued their research, the door to the lab opened to reveal a gentleman wearing a gray suit with a black tie. He walked further into the lab, looking to the girl on the table, his expression was blank for the most part. "Is the girl ready to perform?" he hastily asked in a clear British accent.

A blond-haired researcher sitting at a computer terminal turned to the British man and shook his head before returning to his computer screen type in a few commands. "No, she is far from ready. While she has bonded with the virus on a cellular level, the chip isn't ready yet. She's already fried ten of them…I need more time if she is to be properly controlled."

"Any idea what's causing the chips to fry?" the British gentleman asked as he retrieved a cellphone from his pocket.

"The most I can figure is that it's the very thing that got Birkin interested in the girl in the first place. She can manipulate chi energy and cause it to manifest…unfortunately, until we can find a chip that can accommodate that power, she will never be ready for testing. But don't worry, I believe this chip I'm working on now should be able to handle any level of chi manipulation. However, I need at least a few more days to perfect it and insert it into the subject," the blond scientist explained as he turned to the counter to his left and picked up a soldering gun to perfect the new processing chip.

The British gentleman left the room and stood in the hallway between the two laboratories on that floor. He dialed a number into his cellphone and lifted it to his ear; a moment later he was greeted by his contact. "Project R is a no-go. Replace her with One and have him take a team into the Hive to investigate," he ordered before hanging up, not waiting for a response from the other party. He then looked around the corridor to see if he had been observed. When he was sure he wasn't, he made his way towards the elevator that would take him up to the main floor.

Meanwhile, at theArklay Hotel, the lobby was busy with business as patrons moved in and out of the building, some checking in and some leaving. In the dining room, Genma sat at his table, looking out a window. In his hand were two photos, one of his son's birth form and the other of Ranma's girl form. The Saotome patriarch's expression was one of worry, as he had not received word that his son had arrived at the boarding school. No one was giving him a straight answer. He sighed to himself as he placed the pictures back into his gi and started in on his lonely meal, half-wishing his aquatranssexual child would show up and try to steal some of his food. _'I hope you're alright, Ranma,' _he thought with worry just as another individual sat down on the other side of his table, dressed in a Raccoon City police uniform. He was a tall, well-built African American man, his head shaved, though he sported some dark stubble on his face which suggested that he didn't quite shave every day.

"So, the chief is quite pleased with the training you have been giving the men of the new S.T.A.R.S. team. Is it true that your time with us is almost at an end?" the man asked, curious.

Genma thought on how to respond. "It would seem so…though I didn't have much I could train them in, as they are already highly skilled." He paused as he prepared his next words. "Look, Carl, have they learned anything of my daughter's whereabouts yet?" he asked, as he had filed a missing persons report when he contacted the boarding school and they had said she never showed up.

"Nothing has turned up yet…it may be that she returned to Japan? Have you tried calling home?" Carl asked while picking up his mug of coffee and taking a sip.

Genma sighed a frustrated breath. "No, I haven't called home yet. This isn't like Ranma. He- _She_," he caught himself, "would have told me if she had planned to head home," he explained with certainty.

"Well, if she is still in the city, we'll find her. I can assure you of that, Mr. Saotome," Carl offered while starting in on his breakfast.

**Nerima, Tendo Dojo…**

Later in the evening of that same day, the weather in Tokyo was rather windy with dark clouds overhead that threatened rain. The Tendo dojo, its central house yellow in color, stood silent vigil as most of its occupants were either staying with friends or out of town on vacation or business. Only one individual was presently occupying the house, an auburn-haired woman who stood five feet tall. Her hair was done up in a bun with senbon needles sticking out from the back, and she currently wore a pink kimono with a white flower print design on it. She sat at the dining room table, looking out the back door towards the koi pond with a slightly worried expression. She idly noted a fish had leaped out of the pond, dropping back in with a splash. She could hear the sounds of traffic from the surrounding area.

Hearing the phone ring, she stood up and walked over to the small table standing near the stairs that led up to the rooms belonging to the Tendo sisters. She picked up the phone, bringing it up to her ear. "Hello, Tendo residence. May I ask who's calling?" the red-haired woman greeted in a kind manner.

"No-chan, this is Genma," the voice on the other end of the phone answered.

Nodoka sighed to herself, feeling slight relief at hearing from her husband. "Dear, why didn't you tell me you were taking Ranma on another trip?"

"I left a note on the fridge…didn't you get it?" Genma asked his wife, as he could have sworn he had in fact left a message.

Nodoka considered her husband's words a moment. "No, dear. I haven't found any such note. Sweetheart, how long are you and Ranma going to be gone this time?" she asked in a frustrated drawl.

"We shouldn't be gone too long, No-chan. I will return with the boy come next month. The job's almost over with," Genma stated in a calm tone, feeling slight relief that she hadn't pressed him further for details. However, he still felt that something was wrong. _'Good, if she's asking about me bringing Ranma home then that means the boy isn't there. Still, I should make regular checks just in case,' _he noted.

Nodoka felt grateful that her husband and child would be returning next month. "Is Ranma there? I would like to ask him a question, please?"

Genma gritted his teeth at her request. "I would if I could, but I'm at the job site right now. So that isn't possible at the moment," he lied while his acquaintance Carl sat across from him.

"Is he at your hotel room? If you give me the number I will call him myself, dear," Nodoka queried in a hopeful tone.

Genma struggled to think of a response to his wife's question. _'Gah! She would have to be persistent,'_ he thought to himself.

"Dear…Dear, are you there? Can I have the hotel room number, please?" Nodoka asked once again, only to be met by steady breathing on the other side of the connection.

Genma nodded to himself, deciding how to proceed. "N-chsshhs-chan wha-chshshs click." He sighed sadly for faking static and an abrupt loss of signal as he placed his employer-issued cellphone back into his pocket. _'I'd better find the boy soon or I'm a dead man,' _he thought to himself as a vision of his wife reading a book while sitting on a fresh panda skin rug popped into his head.

Hearing the line go dead, Nodoka finally set the receiver down into its cradle. Turning her attention to the window, she watched the leaves on one of the hedges rustle in the fading light. _'How come I feel he is hiding something?' _she asked herself worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Okay so Ranma is now being experimented on, she was initially supposed to lead the first team into the Hive to investigate why Red-queen went homicidal when she is not ready for trial run they send one in with his team which pretty much get wiped out say for Alice.<strong>

**We also have found out that William Birkin had sent for Ranma for her ability to manifest chi into Ki energy, the two ladies who transported Ranma are Random and may or may not be seen again(Also custom made characters.)**

**Also the Umbrella operative from the Resident Evil Movie has made an appearance.**

**Genma has found out his son never arrived at the school and placed a missing persons report in with the Raccoon City police report, he is hoping to find Ranma before his wife makes a rug out of him should she find out something is wrong, we also got a view of the Saotome Matriarch as well as a detail of the Tendo estate.**

**Nodoka the Saotome Matriarch is worried that something may be wrong, but is hopeful in her husband and child's safe return, if her husband doesn't return with Ranma in some shape or form she may have a panda skin rug laying at her feet while reading a book :)**


End file.
